


The market and the party

by dttwins



Series: Refugees [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dttwins/pseuds/dttwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bofur is getting ready for Bilbo's birthday party. Life can't get any better for the dwarf!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The market and the party

Bofur was packing his present for Bilbo, Bombur and Bifur waiting for him in their garden. 4 years, and it was still strange to have a garden, but they all liked it, especially Bifur. Don't let anybody know, but Ur family was odd for dwarves - they actually liked green things! A dandelion salad was Bifur's favorite. The toy Bofur was packing was a beautiful little thing, it was a carving of a hobbit and a dwarf, both figures looking a lot like Thorin and Bilbo. It was mostly from wood, with gems scattered here and there, and some mithril added. Bilbo probably would never know how precious this gift was, but Bofur still remembered that day, about 3 years ago, when there were so many dwarves coming that it was decided to build more smials. Digging they went, and bam! What a surprise that was, for deep under the generous soil of the Shire, they found lines of silver, and diamonds, and precious of all, mithril. Bofur was the one to tell Thorin and the others and the day turned into one giant party, every dwarf toasting Bilbo, who was flustered and didn't really understand what the fuss was about, but was happy his dwarves were happy.  
Bilbo loved to remind them that they saved him, not the other way around, especially when Fili and Kili would hoist him on their shoulders and parade him through the village, but in truth, Bilbo saved them again and again. They didn't have food storage that first winter, hoping to hunt for meat and pray their children had enough to eat, just like all the winters after Erebor fell. Instead, Bilbo fed them all, taught them how to preserve meet and vegetables. Instead of dreading the cold, they all watched little dwarflings playing in the snow, healthy, with not a care in the world. What were couple of killed wolves compared to that? And yet Bilbo and hobbits from nearby villages insisted that the dwarves saved them all, for winter was cold and the river froze over, and the hobbits feared another Fell Winter.  
Bofur was happy, working in the mines, Bombur opened a small tavern and Bifur was selling toys in the market. Bofur was worried at first, but hobbits didn't fear Bifur like men did, and they were ALWAYS polite, and Bifur adored all the little fauntlings coming to see his masterpieces. And oh the market, it started so small, Bofur could walk through it in 7 steps. There were only a couple of stalls, selling some food, some knifes, some kitchen wares. And then it grew and grew, and at some point Bofur was worried they would have no place to live, just one giant market!   
Now they could sell real beauty, the things the dwarves were famous for! And many came from afar, wanting some jewelry, or the best sword, or famous hobbit ale, or pipe weed. Anything you wanted could be found on this market, and if for some reason you couldn't find what you wanted, then you could make an order and still get it!   
Ur family was always poor, they were simple miners, trying to feed the kids, but now not only they were, well, rich, but they could actually do what they wanted and liked! And not only them! Dwalin was busy training young dwarves but also patrolling the lands with rangers and occasionally giving lessons to hobbits, Ori was learning Sindarin and swallowing book after book that Bilbo supplied. Bofur figured the moment young Ori would become of age, he and Dwalin would move to a new smial. Dori, who married Balin, finally had his dream come true and was busy tailoring clothes for dwarves and hobbits, and they say he was so good that even elves would occasionally order some clothes from him! And Thorin, when he manage to delegate small disputes to Balin (which was almost always) spent his time in the smithy, creating swords and jewelry for Bilbo.  
Bofur couldn't remember when life was so good. They had plenty to eat, plenty to do, and those smials were so comfortable! And parties! Bofur thought dwarves were good at throwing parties, but hobbit parties were simply on another level of amazement. And speaking of parties, he had to hurry, he wanted to dance with Nori and finally ask him to braid his hair. It was high time they started courting, Bofur didn't want to wait any longer!


End file.
